Flippy: Bear of the War
by TRikiD
Summary: Flippy wasn't always the bear he is now; heck, his name wasn't even always Flippy. Now, you get to follow your favorite war veteran bear to see how he began, and how he ventured on through war, heartache, and even love.
**This is a parody of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. Enjoy chapter one!**

* * *

Flippy: Bear of the War

Chapter 1 – Here I Am

 _The story I'm going to tell you cannot be found in a book; they say the story of this land was written by two things: a prisoner and a soldier. I was born here, in Happy Tree Land, but to be more specific, in Happy Tree Town; the townspeople thought the land was ageless, and that it had no boundaries. As ridiculous as that sounds, it's true—the story I'm going to tell you is true too. This story is going to start in 1924—when I was born._

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MAKE IT STOOOOP!"

"You're almost there, Mrs. Johnson! Just one more push! Come on!" Sniffles, an anteater who was a doctor, screamed at the women in labor, and his nurse Giggles, a bright pink chipmunk, was beside the screaming woman for her to hold her paw.

The woman was a dark red bear, and she had unexpectedly gone into labor in the living room of her own house, so she was now in pain on the couch, as Pamela Johnson was expecting her first cub.

And as Sniffles demanded, with one giant push and the last blood curdling scream, which was the worst pain Pamela had EVER went through in her whole life…her baby was finally here.

Soon, tears of pain turned to tears of joy when the room was filled with faint baby cries. Sniffles took the bright green bear cub, and wrapped it gently swaddled it in a blue blanket; the anteater then smiled as he walked over to a relieved Pamela.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Johnson—you gave birth to a healthy baby boy," Sniffles said softly.

"Oh, can I hold him?" Pamela asked with excitement while wiping her tears away, and Sniffles wasted no time in gently handing her son to her.

With that, Pamela slowly pulled back the blanket bundle to reveal an adorable little bear cub head, and his eyes were squinted shut just after being born.

"He's SO cute…oh, and what's his name?" Nurse Giggles asked while crying tears of joy herself.

"Well…he looks JUST like his father, so I think I'll call him—John Johnson Junior…oh, John, my love…if only you were here to see your son," Pamela sobbed while looking up at nothing, thinking that her husband and her new baby's father was smiling down on them from Heaven.

But right at that moment, little John Johnson Junior cooed softly after he stopped crying, and that's when he opened his little yet wondrous eyes for the first time.

"Aaaaaaaawww," everyone said at the same time in the cute moment.

 _You probably couldn't tell since I took after my father, who was Italian, but I'm actually part Jewish too, from my mother's side; little did I know that in the future, my life would be put on the line…as will many others. But that's all later on; right now, I was going to grow strong and happy here in Happy Tree Town._

Little JJ had grown into a joyful young cub, as he had always dreamed of wearing his father's green veteran coat and hat; yes, the real John Johnson was a real soldier during his golden days…but he died before he could see his own son be born. Poor Pamela Johnson had become a widow while growing older, but she never felt alone with her son around, for she could practically see her husband's soul in JJ.

As JJ grew, he knew his father's coat was too big for him to wear, but he always tried to wear the hat, which was slightly too big as well.

JJ's best friend growing up was a bright yellow rabbit who always wore pink bunny slippers, and his name was Cuddles; the two were like brothers, sometimes they wished they were. But there was actually a big difference between the boys.

The big difference was not only that one was a rabbit and the other a bear, but it was mostly their dream careers when they grow up; Cuddles wanted to grow up to play an air guitar in his own rock band while JJ wanted to grow up to be a soldier and fight in wars like his dad.

But that dream really terrified Pamela, for she already lost her husband from him battling…she didn't want to lose her son with the same fate. But she wanted her son to be happy.

* * *

"Come back here, Cuddles! You're bad music will NEVER defeat the son of Legendary John Johnson! Hyah!" JJ called out while trying not to laugh when he was weaving through some trees in the forest to catch his best friend.

"Are you saying I'm a terrible air guitar play?!" Cuddles laughed while constantly dodging the cub behind a tree.

"Yes!" JJ replied.

"Well, you'll see, I'll become the BESTEST air guitar player EVER!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Chaaaarge!"

With that, JJ suddenly darted around the tree, in which Cuddles screamed and dropped his pretend stick to get away faster, and JJ won when they accidentally tumbled down a short grassy hill, ad JJ retaliated first by jabbing his pretend stick between Cuddles' side and arm.

"Doh, you got me…why, old friend? Why did you betray me…and I'm dead," Cuddles asked dramatically while clutching the stick as if it were a real blade, but when his act was over the boys started bursting out laughing.

"You know, Cuddles, I really do think you'll make a good guitarist one day," JJ admitted as he eventually helped Cuddles up to his feet.

"Thanks. You'll make a pretty good soldier, I bet. Maybe you'll be more famous than your dad," Cuddles complimented with a smile.

"You really think so?" JJ asked softly while pulling his dad's army hat from his head to get another look at it, revealing a small tuft of fur growing atop his head.

"I know so," the young rabbit replied and patted JJ's back.

* * *

 _And so, I grew from cub to boar, and in all my years, I had tried to perfect myself to become the best volunteer soldier in the whole town…well, I'm the ONLY volunteer soldier in town. But I still had to wait a few years until I was old enough and then I can be accepted into the army; I need to be at least twenty one, and I'm only nineteen. Rules are rules, I guess._

In the year 1943, John Johnson Junior and Cuddles had still remained best friends throughout all those years, and the rabbit was even able to fulfill his dream of becoming a lead air guitar player in a band. And JJ had finally grown into his father's army coat and hat now, too; he hardly went anywhere without wearing them. But bad news has been traveling across the nation for a few years too; ever since 1939, World War 2 has unfortunately started, and it was an army of German that called themselves the Nazis, lead by a ruthless man named Adolf Hitler; stating the name alone is like trying to swallow poison.

Worse news of the Nazis capturing mostly Jews and taking them to horrible places called Concentration Camps has been heard too, and it had always really worried JJ about his Jewish mother; she was the main reason he wants to join the army in the first place.

But that day was to come later; JJ was now like the town's guard, and everyone adored him for that—but with that honor comes responsibility.

JJ was enjoying a nice stroll through the park by the lake when he had stopped when he felt an itch on his head, so he removed his dad's hat to scratch the itch, revealing that the small fur tuft he had when he was a kid had grown a bit longer, as it was trying to grow out over his forehead. Once he scratched that itch, he smiled and placed his hat back on his head, and his stroll continued.

But his walk was interrupted again when he heard laughing; he looked to his right to see Cub, a little fawn-colored bear cub who was the latest born in town so far, and his father Pop, in which Cub was the spitting image of and was a widow, but Pop is usually never a good father, and so he was basically ignoring his only child by sitting on a bench while smoking his pipe and reading a newspaper; the little Cub was just minding his own business while happily swinging on a park swing set…but that innocence was going to be risky any second.

JJ continued to smile at Cub, as he reminded him of himself when he was that age; innocent and happy. But before JJ knew it, he heard a low growl, and that growl could only mean one thing: there's a blue tiger Nazi soldier in the area.

JJ immediately grabbed out his giant machete blade, but right at that second was when the same Nazi JJ heard jumped out from the bushed; the soldier was a huge, dark blue tiger wearing a band around his upper right arm with the Nazi symbol on it, and the tiger had his giant teeth and claws bared while lunging at Cub.

The said young bear screamed in terror when he heard the tiger's roaring, and he tried to get down from the swing, but he tripped a second after; the cub looked up to find the tiger not even three feet away from him, but JJ came in just in time to literally karate kick the Nazi soldier in the mouth, and send him careening to the side. That gave JJ time to help Cub up, and he immediately ran for Pop, who picked him up and they darted off.

But now the fight was going to continue, as the Nazi slowly stood back up; he then wiped his paw on his lip, and discovered a streak of blood; this infuriated him, but JJ was ready.

The Nazi growled again, and that attracted the attention of most of the townsfolk, which gave JJ another reason to send this blue tiger running; if he lost, this Nazi would call in more Nazi soldiers to easily terrorize the town. JJ knew this tiger was bigger than him, and most likely much stronger too, but that's no reason to give up now.

The glare off between the bear and the tiger didn't last long when the Nazi soon pounced at Johnson Junior with teeth and claws out, but the said bear held his ground, and when the tiger hit him, JJ immediately rolled into a ball, careful not to stab any of them with his machete, and they were sent into a combined rolling ball for a few feet until JJ soon sent the tiger flying again by kicking him in the stomach with all the strength in his legs.

The tiger flew a few good feet back, and he was hurting real bad in the back when he landed flat on his back on a small sharp rock in the shallow shore of the lake, but more pain was only going to come when he looked up at JJ, who was now standing over him with his machete blade ready and aimed to strike down at him. But the tiger didn't want to die without dignity, so he didn't cower; he just continued to glare into JJ's eyes.

But as JJ stared back, and he held his blade up, he slowly found it more difficult to just end this Nazi by stabbing him in the heart, but he certainly didn't want this tiger coming back either.

So, JJ bright his knife back, and the tiger closed his eyes tight, and he immediately felt terrible pain…but it wasn't in his chest. Instead of killing him, JJ had cut the tiger's left arm clean off at the elbow.

The Nazi cried in pain as pools of his own blood were spilling onto the grass, and he let out a roar of pain before standing up and sprinting off in surrender.

When the Nazi was out of sight, JJ couldn't help but curse the Nazi name and grinned. But eventually, everyone started to cheer and crowd JJ for the victory of protecting the town; Pop had even come back and let little Cub come up to JJ to thank him, in which he smiled down at the young cub and patted his head.

But the one that was the most proud was JJ's mother Pamela, as the said dark red bear walked up to her son, and the mother and son shared a hug.

* * *

Later that night, JJ was taking another stroll out in the park after feeling so proud of himself for protecting the town, but this time, his mother had joined him.

"Thank you so much, Son; you've made my and your father very proud today," Pamela started softly.

"Aw, thanks, Mom. You really think Dad's always watching us, though?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"ALWAYS, Son. Always. He loves us both very much, and I'm sure he would have loved to see you when you were born—you look just like him, you know," Pamela replied, and she suddenly took his hat from his head to see how much alike father and son really are; Pamela may not have seen John in years, but she swears it's like she's looking right at her husband whenever she sees her son.

JJ chuckled softly and he stole his hat back to put it back on, and their stroll continued.

…

"You know, JJ, I'm getting pretty old now, and…"

"Yeah, and…"

"Well, you're the only child I have—and I want to see my grandchildren before I pass."

That suddenly made JJ trip and fall face first onto the concrete side walk, but he shook hit off; though, he REALLY didn't expect his mom to suddenly say that.

"You ok?" Pamela asked with worry.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine, Mom…but, um…" JJ stammered while picking himself up, and he tried to find the right words to say while staying kind enough to his own mother.

"You're growing into a fine young man, John Junior; I'd say it's about time you meet a girl, hmm?" Pamela said with a smirk, but JJ still couldn't reply as a blush appeared on his face, "I won't rush you, Dear; I just want you to grow up happy—and I want you to live a long life, and please be careful out there in the army."

"I'll be fine, Ma—I promise," JJ softly stated while gently wiping his mother's tears away, and she smiled back at him…but her smile was short-lived and she gasped when she noticed something odd behind JJ.

JJ quickly followed her gaze, and when he glanced behind him, he saw a faint light way, way off in the distance; it looked like the light of a fire.

"I'd better go see who that is; it could be some Nazis," JJ firmly stated, but he was suddenly stopped by his concerned mother.

"JJ, no. What if it's just some campers?"

"And what if it's not? We can't take any risks, Mom," JJ protested, but more tears of fear started to roll down Pamela's face, in which JJ wiped them away again, "don't worry; I'll be back in the morning."

After he reassured her, Pamela knew she couldn't stop her son, so she waved when JJ turned and started jogging in the direction of the faint fire light.

 _I could sense that something was off that night, and I couldn't help but follow my gut to find out just who's campfire that was. What I also didn't know that this night would start a long journey in my life._

* * *

 **This is just chapter one; there's MUCH more to come. I hope you guys will really like this story not only because it's a parody of a really good DreamWorks animated movie, but also because of the time period it takes place in. I'm having to look up quite a few facts about World War 2 and Adolf Hitler and his Nazi army.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
